A la fois bourreau et juge
by Chevyke
Summary: Lors d'une guerre, il y a des vainqueurs et des vaincus. Les vainqueurs sont décorés pour les ennemis tués, les vaincus, condamnés. Le monde est injuste, mais je le savais. Non? - OS, HPDM sous-entendu


Bonjour! Tout d'abord, merci de lire ce petit OS sur Harry Potter.

Le **rating est T** pour l'emploi de langage vulgaire et d'une relation HPDM sous-entendue. Les personnages, eux, appartiennet à JK Rowling. L'univers est celui d'Harry Potter, comme dans les livres jusqu'à la fin du tome 6.

Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture!

.oOo.

**A la fois bourreau et juge  
**

« Salut Potty, ça va ? »

C'est du moins ce que je voudrais dire. Mais mon petit pote Potter me regarde à peine avant d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins en face de moi. Je lui ferais bien un « Eh oh, t'as perdu tes oreilles, L'Elu ? », mais au fond, à quoi bon ? Je sais que ces provocations ne l'atteindraient plus maintenant. Cela me fait un instant regretter le temps de Poudlard, des gemmes tombant dans le sablier vert et pas dans le rouge, des rencontres « trois contre trois » dans les couloirs – Potty, Weasley et Granger d'un côté, Crabbe, Goyle et moi de l'autre.

Enfin, le temps de Poudlard est révolu et ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. « Maintenant au moins, le monde sorcier est plus sûr ». Ha ha, la bonne blague. Combien de bons Mangemorts, qui ne tiennent leur chance que de n'avoir croisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son vivant, rôdent encore dans la nature ? Combien de meurtriers, d'enleveurs d'enfants ? Enormément, mais « face de serpent » est six pieds sous terre, donc « le monde est plus sûr ».

Moi, j'étais un bon Mangemort. J'ai pillé, j'ai tué, j'ai brûlé quand on me l'a ordonné. Et j'ai souffert seul et en silence, comme d'habitude. Mais les vainqueurs ne se préoccupent pas des états d'âme des vaincus, quand bien même ils ont tué autant qu'eux. Les vainqueurs sont décorés pour les vies qu'ils ont prises, les vaincus sont condamnés.

Je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant que je me trouverais ici. J'ai toujours pensé que je mourrais au combat, comme un grand héros. Héroïque de n'être reconnu après son sacrifice comme tel. Car si je n'avais pas fait le sale boulot, moi, Draco Malfoy, combien de chances ces Moldus et ces Sang-de-Bourbe avaient-ils de tomber sur des moins cruels que moi ? Moi je vous le dis : aucune. Les Mangemorts étaient tous de grosses brutes, du moins, tous ceux qui avaient choisi de se trouver là. Puis il y avait les autres, comme moi, qui étaient bien obligés de faire ce qu'on leur disait s'ils tenaient à leur misérable existence.

Je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Potty était seul tout à l'heure, mais maintenant ils sont tous entrés, bouffis d'importance dans leurs robes prune. Il y a des spectateurs aussi, beaucoup, tellement qu'ils se tiennent debout dans le fond de la salle. Si ce n'était pas formellement interdit, je suis certain qu'ils auraient apporté des pierres pour me lyncher. Mais ils se contentent de me frapper des yeux, ces hypocrites qui faisaient des courbettes à mon père il y a encore trois ans ! Hypocrites qui s'empresseront d'aller raconter à leur famille, ce soir, qu'ils ont assisté au procès de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Potty est toujours assis au centre et il me regarde, à la place d'honneur parmi le Magenmagot. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait décidé d'assister à tous les procès des Mangemorts, et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils ont complètement transformé le Potty un peu con-con mais pétri de bonnes intentions que je raillais à Poudlard. Mon Potty n'aurait jamais porté sur quelqu'un des yeux aussi luisants de haine. Il m'a toujours détesté, mais pas de cette manière-là. Pas avec cette sauvagerie totalement hors de contrôle dans les yeux. Ils l'ont brisé, leur Elu. Tss… Finalement ils ne valent pas mieux que « face de serpent ». Au moins, lui, il tuait pour finir. Sauf les Londubat, mais là c'est de la faute de ma tarée de tante.

Ils ont laissé vivre un Potty enragé qui semble tout à fait à son aise dans ces tribunaux sommaires. Tiens, les coups de marteau sur le bois. On dirait que ça va commencer.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés au sein du Magenmagot, je déclare le procès de Draco Malfoy ouvert !

Procès, procès... ils parlent de justice alors que ce que veut la moitié de la salle, c'est une exécution. Oh, je sais que ça va se finir comme ça, je l'ai toujours su. Mais un Malfoy reste impassible dans toutes circonstances, pas vrai, père ? Père, toi qui as été tué dans la bataille finale, en bon lèche-cul de « face de serpent » jusqu'à ses dernières heures. Au final, tu me fais plutôt pitié. Toi au moins tu as eu le choix de le servir. Moi, pas.

Mais ça, ce guignol du Magenmagot s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette. Il prend son air important et fait signe à deux sorciers en robe noire, les Aurors du jour sans doute, d'approcher. Oh, je sais comment ça marche, ils m'en ont informé. Tout d'abord, ils utilisent la legilimencie pour découvrir tout ce que tu sais, ensuite ils présentent ça aux juges… qui jugent. Tu as cinq minutes pour parler si tu le souhaites, et puis c'est fini. Baiser du Détraqueur et fin de l'histoire. Si seulement j'avais la plus petite chance de m'en sortir, je la tenterais aussitôt, mais ils ont brisé ma baguette… Ils savent que je ne sortirai pas de cet endroit entier, je devrai y laisser mon âme.

- Taylor, White, vous pouvez y aller, reprend le guignol en robe prune.

Ils pointent leur baguette sur moi. J'essaierais bien d'esquiver, mais c'est sans compter ces chaînes qui m'entravent les poignets et me maintiennent le dos bien collé au fond du fauteuil. Alors, je fais le tri dans mes souvenirs pour leur cacher ce que je ne veux pas qu'ils voient.

Et ils y vont, et que je te saccage l'esprit, et que je te viole l'âme ! Ca fait mal, mal vous comprenez ? Je vois des images défiler dans mon esprit sans contrôle sur elles. Ma vie d'enfant pourri-gâté au manoir Malfoy les intéresse beaucoup. Ma solitude, ils passent dessus sans même y jeter un œil. Mes querelles avec Potty, ils les examinent aussi. Les devoirs pour lesquels j'ai aidé Pansy ou Blaise – paix à leur âme à tous les deux – ils s'en fichent complètement. Ils sont triomphants lorsqu'ils voient les Moldus que j'ai tués, mais semblent ignorer les larmes que j'ai versées dessus chaque nuit depuis. C'est faux qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas, père. Il ne pleure pas en public, tout simplement.

Enfin, ils arrivent à la bataille finale. Ils voient, bien sûr, que je suis cagoulé comme les autres et que je prends part à l'assaut aux côtés des autres Mangemorts. Ils examinent la quantité de sorts que j'ai lancés, et voient avec une horreur remplie de délectation que oui, j'ai lancé un Avada Kedavra contre d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Par contre, ils se foutent complètement que j'aie fait ça, comme par hasard, contre le bouclier de Granger, que, comme par hasard, le bouclier ait résisté, et enfin que, comme par hasard toujours, le sort ait ricoché pile sur Lestrange. Non non, bien entendu, c'est un hasard ! Ils prennent tous les Malfoy pour des cons ou quoi ? Je me souviens du regard d'Hermione à ce moment-là, surpris. Elle a regardé dans ma direction, et malgré ma cagoule, je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu. Mais si elle a tenté de faire quelque chose pour me sortir de ce merdier, alors elle n'a pas réussi, je n'ai même pas entendu parler d'elle depuis mon arrestation.

Puis ensuite, ils arrêtent leur sort. Ils en ont sans doute assez vu. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en sentant la propriété de mon esprit m'être rendue, et je décrispe doucement mes poings serrés sur les accoudoirs. En regardant l'horloge, je vois qu'un quart d'heure est passé. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Les Aurors se relèvent et l'un d'eux, le « White » je crois, se tourne vers le guignol du Magenmagot.

- Draco Malfoy est coupable d'avoir torturé et tué Moldus et sorciers. Il a participé à la bataille finale aux côtés de Vous-savez-qui.

Le guignol semblait s'attendre à la réponse de White, tout comme l'assemblée entière et même Potty. Potty et ses yeux emplis de haine qui me sont si peu familiers. Je sais que maintenant il va me donner la parole, aussi, je remets un peu d'ordre dans mes souvenirs. Les choses que je leur ai cachées sont minimes, en sorte. Juste un peu de vie privée. Les rares moments où père et moi avions une vraie relation de parent à enfant, les moments de tendresse avec ma mère, tout ça. Ce sont les seules choses de ma vie qui ne sont pas déjà gâchées, je dois les garder. Et puis, il y a aussi mes sentiments pour ce connard de Potty.

Oui, je suis amoureux de lui, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire maintenant ? J'ai rêvé qu'on couchait ensemble des dizaines de fois. Je me suis même résolu, un soir pendant ma ronde de préfet, à prendre Potty à même le sol si celui-ci s'avisait de sortir dans les couloirs la nuit. Et une fois il est sorti… mais je n'ai pas osé. Je le voyais déambuler sans but, l'air un peu perdu. Ca devait être au début de la sixième, juste après la perte de son parrain. Non, au lieu de faire ce que je m'étais juré de faire, je me suis dissimulé derrière un coin de mur et je l'ai observé. Il est monté dans la tour d'astronomie et a passé un long moment à regarder les étoiles. Une heure, peut-être. Je me suis dit au moins cent fois « Allez, va le rejoindre ! » et cent fois, je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut-être que ça aurait été différent si je l'avais fait. Peut-être. De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

- Draco Malfoy, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je veux parler, mais à Potty.

Peut-être que certains spectateurs avaient envisagé que Malfoy perdrait son ton trainant un jour de procès? Eh bien, raté! Mon ton traînant et méprisant est intact, merci, et je vais me faire un plaisir de l'utiliser maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de cette mascarade.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigne le guignol en entendant mon ton - preuve qu'il n'a pas perdu de son mordant.

- Cinq minutes, et puis vous pouvez m'exécuter tranquillement, ça vous va ?

Comme si c'était l'indignation du guignol qui allait changer quelque chose à ma façon de réagir. Il ne me perturbe pas le moins du monde, cet imbécile. D'ailleurs, il ne me réponds pas. Sans doute que ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord.

- Potty, tu les as laissé te briser ces cons. Elle est bien belle, leur « Puissance de l'Amour », tu trouves pas ? Tu me regardes comme si j'étais un mouton et toi, un loup assoiffé de sang. Pire, une hyène. Ils ne t'ont pas laissé le choix d'être autrement, mon pauvre ! Franchement, je te plains Potty. Même du côté du « Bien » il y a des perdants. Comme toi.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Draco Malfoy, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire…

- Tu sais quoi Potty ? Je t'aime. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fous.

Et – miracle ? – je vois le regard de Potty changer. Il semble se réveiller et regarde à droite, à gauche, un peu perdu. Il pose ses yeux sur moi et je vois ses questions, ses doutes, sa peur et sa douleur dedans.

Mais bien vite, son regard se fait lointain. Puis revient la haine, la haine bestiale du « Mal » qui a été inculquée à une machine à tuer. Et ça, ça me fait vraiment mal. Parce que maintenant, je sais que Potty aurait pu être « soigné ». Et que personne ne pourra jamais l'aider, à cause de sa célébrité. Qui est-ce que le Sauveur pourrait rencontrer, qui ne soit pas intéressé par sa gloire ? Qui qui pourrait en même temps lui parler franchement ? Granger file le parfait amour avec Weasley, malgré les blessures de la guerre. C'est la seule de son entourage qui a un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, celle-là. Puis, c'est pas d'un ami dont il a besoin, c'est évident.

Le guignol de service se tait. J'en vois quelques uns dans la salle qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu un gay ? Ou bien vous trouvez que déclarer son amour dans une salle de procès c'est pas le top ? Sur ce point-là, j'suis d'accord avec vous. Mais en même temps, franchement, est-ce que vous m'avez laissé le choix ? Potty ne va pas s'en sortir tout seul, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais ! S'il y a un moyen de le tirer de là… alors, je veux essayer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ?

- Ecoutez, dis-je en m'adressant à toute la clique en robe d'apparat, mettant de côté mon ton traînant pour une fois. Vous voyez bien qu'Harry Potter ne va pas bien. Libérez-moi et laissez-moi l'aider. Bridez mes pouvoirs si vous voulez, faites-moi surveiller, c'est pas l'important. Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

- Silence !

Le guignol du jour semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. Ce n'est pas le cas des autres membres du Magenmagot d'après ce que je vois, ils sont en train de discuter entre eux, de regarder Potty, de me regarder moi. Et j'ai un espoir. Peut-être me laisseront-ils vraiment vivre ? Ils n'imaginent pas comme c'est douloureux un espoir, ces gens-là, dans les gradins. Quand on a l'estomac noué au point de pouvoir à peine respirer. Ils n'imaginent sans doute pas non plus qu'un Malfoy peut ressentir ça, mais à l'intérieur, pourquoi les émotions seraient-elles différentes ? Je vais vous le dire, moi, à tous : Un Malfoy peut aussi rire, pleurer et souffrir, comme tout le monde ! Simplement on ne le voit pas !

L'agitation de la salle semble se calmer et le guignol cogne de nouveau du marteau sur la table. Aussitôt, tout le monde se tait, même dans le fond de la salle, impressionnant.

- Draco Malfoy, au regard de ses crimes, va être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Que tous les sorciers membres du Magenmagot en faveur de cette décision lèvent le bras.

Et je vois des sorciers lever leur bras, lentement. Je compte. Bien sûr que je compte ! C'est un peu de ma vie qu'il s'agit quand même ! Quand je vois le chiffre final, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Deux tiers des mains sont levées. J'expire doucement en sentant mes muscles se détendre. Au fond, je l'ai toujours su, c'était stupide d'espérer autre chose. Mais, d'après père, j'ai toujours été stupide en ce qui concernait Potty, donc au fond, je reste fidèle à ma ligne de conduite.

Mon petit sourire narquois refait son apparition sur mes lèvres – des heures d'entraînement, ce sourire, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter jusqu'au bout. La salle s'agite, mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que je ne donne pas l'impression de prendre ma « mort », du moins la mort de mon âme, au sérieux. En fait, j'ai du mal à réaliser. J'ai frôlé la mort tant de fois ces dernières années que j'ai dû m'habituer, je suppose.

En suite, le guignol du jour se tourne vers Potty. Il attend probablement que l'Elu confirme son jugement. Potty, sans me quitter de son regard bestial – il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ça – acquiesce de la tête. Ca aussi, ça fait mal… Il a broyé mon cœur en devenant une arme, et maintenant, il s'apprête à broyer mon esprit par ce simple geste. Lui aussi, il a condamné mon esprit. Lui aussi. Mon cœur ne suffisait sans doute pas à la bête féroce qu'il est devenu.

Je vois la foule s'agiter avec curiosité. Les deux Aurors ouvrent la porte du fond de la salle, par laquelle entre un Détraqueur. Le froid tombe, glacial. Les gens s'agitent un peu plus. Même les juges semblent perturbés. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

Moi, je revois chacun de mes crimes, comme dans mes rêves. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Potty va devenir – un fou bon pour Ste Mangouste, séjours longue durée, sans doute. Je pense à mes amis, Blaise, Pansy, qui eux sont déjà passés de l'autre côté, pendant la bataille. Le premier du côté des « bons », la seconde, du côté des « méchants ». Comme quoi, il n'y a pas de justice, les deux meurent autant ! Et puis, on meurt tous au final !

Le Détraqueur s'approche de moi, et je fixe mon regard sur lui. Ma vue se brouille. Je tourne la tête vers les robes prune en face, et je les vois me regarder avec surprise. Je pense que c'est parce que je pleure. Mais je suis un Malfoy, enfin ! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas !

Avec amertume, je pense que mon nom a certainement joué pour beaucoup dans ma condamnation. Mon image est autant influencée par lui que celle de Potty, par le sien. Le Détraqueur s'approche. Les cris de mes victimes se font plus forts dans mon esprit, les scènes, plus réalistes. Il penche sa tête vers moi. Dieu, est-ce possible d'avoir aussi froid ?

Je le vois porter ses mains à sa cagoule, et je ferme les yeux. De toute façon, je ne pourrais plus rien voir d'autre. Potty est certainement là en train de regarder la scène, fasciné. Le pauvre… je le plains. C'est triste d'être devenu comme ça.

Ma dernière pensée sera pour lui alors… Au fond, je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Comme j'ai su que si un de ces imbéciles de Mangemorts tuait Potty dans la bataille – ou même face de serpent lui-même – je ne le supporterais pas. J'aurais été incapable de vivre sans lui, moi. Et lui, maintenant, il est incapable de vivre tout court.

Cette pensée me donne un dernier sursaut de vigueur ! Il faut que je me batte ! Potty ne s'en sortira jamais si je ne suis pas là ! Mais je constate bien vite qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Mes bras sont sans force sur les accoudoirs, toujours emprisonnés par des chaînes. Mon esprit, assailli de visions plus horribles les unes que les autres, n'est guère plus en état de lutter. Je sens une chose visqueuse et froide se poser sur mes lèvres, et tout mon corps frémit de dégoût. Fermer les paupières ne peut pas tout épargner, mais ça, je m'en doutais.

Une grande lassitude m'envahit. A quoi bon lutter ? Le dégoût cesse lentement de parcourir mon corps, comme cessent toutes les sensations autres que ce froid inhumain et cette « bouche » sur la mienne. Et, dans les derniers sursauts de mon âme, je pense que, malgré toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de le faire, je ne l'aurai jamais appelé « Harry »…

Ensuite, le néant.

.oOo.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est assez noir! Et si vous avez aimé (ou pas...) n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
